Messages
Regular citizens can store up to 30 messages in Inbox and other 30 messages in their sent items. A progress bar will always show occupied versus available storage (visual and also stated in numbers: X/30); Storage indicator for each page, inbox and sent items + 'Buy Extra Storage' link Citizens can buy the Extra storage pack which gives them unlimited message storage. In this case, instead of storage indicator will be shown Unlimited storage. Number of Unread messages will be displayed on every eRepublik page, in the logged in profile information. When clicking it, citizen should be redirected to his inbox. Inbox Shows the list of received messages, latest messages first. From (Citizen name and avatar), Subject, First 60 characters of the message, Date Unread messages should be highlighted (special icon and bolded subject). Each message should have a check, also a check all method should be available. Delete button should be available and pagination if needed. When Delete button is pressed, all marked messages will be deleted. A confirmation is required: "Are you sure you want to delete the selected messages?" Yes/No When pressing on a Subject, message will be opened. If it was an unread message, it will be now flagged as read. Message display: Show: From (Avatar + Citizen name), Subject, Date (in header) Message Buttons: Reply, Delete, Report Spam When Reply is pressed, Compose message is opened with auto completed To (citizen who sent the message you are replying to), Subject ('Re:'+ subject of the message you are replying top. Message field textarea is empty and awaiting to be filled. Bellow the Message field, should be displayed the original message you are replying to, non-editable and not included in the message. When Delete button is pressed, Citizen is asked for confirmation: "Are you sure you want to delete current message?" Yes/No. If Yes, citizen is redirected to inbox and a confirmation message is displayed: "Message deleted" When 'Report Spam' pressed, the message is automatically reported to Admin and deleted from citizen's inbox. At every 5 messages that the Citizen wants to send, he will need to enter the Captcha. Sent Items Shows the list of sent messages, latest messages first. To (Avatar + Citizen name), Subject, First 60 characters of the message, Date Each message should have a check, also a check all method should be available. Delete button should be available and pagination if needed. When Delete button is pressed, all marked messages will be deleted. A confirmation is required: "Are you sure you want to delete the selected messages?" Yes/No Messages not read by the recipients, should have a special icon (maybe a closed envelope) or bolded subject. Subscriptions Will show a list of your subscriptions alerts from Newspaper articles, Article comments, Forum posts and Private forum posts. When you subscribe, every time an article is written, a comment is inserted and a post is created in the topic, then a new subscription alert is created for the users subscribed. Page should contain, arranged by date (the latest one should be the first), subscription alerts showing the: * Latest articles written in the newspapers you are subscribed to. Info: Newspaper name, Article title. Subscription option in the Newspaper homepage and Article page * Latest comments written in the articles you are subscribed to. Info: Article name, Username. Subscription option in the Article page * Latest posts in forum in the threads you are subscribed to. Info: Topic subject, Username. Subscription option in the Forum topic * Latest posts in private forums in the threads you are subscribed to. Topic subject, Username. Subscription option in the Private Forum topic. * Delete/Unsubscribe feature (the dev team should analyze if the Unsubscribe feature is too complex to be placed here). Each one of the subscription alerts should have a checkbox so you can select more and Delete/Unsubscribe. -If the owner of the newspaper that you were subscribed posts a new article you should see in the left the newspaper that wrote the article (with a link directing to the newspaper) and in the center it should be the Article that was posted (with a link to the article) and under it a simple text : "new article" -If a citizen posts a comment on an article where you were subscribed you should see in the left the citizen that wrote the comment (with a link directing to that citizen) and in the center it should be the Article were the comment was posted (with a link to the article) and under it a simple text : "new comment" -If a citizen posted a post on the topic from forum where you were subscribed you should see in the left the citizen that posted in that topic(with a link directing to that citizen) and in the center the topic name (and link directing to that topic) and under it a simple text: "new forum post" Mail Preferences Simple turn on/Turn off option for the Weekly newsletter Category:Playing the Game